The present invention relates to machining methods and tools, and more particularly to a rough machining method and an electroerosion tool for performing the method.
Trepanning methods typically produce holes in a workpiece by cutting an annular groove about a removable core. Compared to conventional drilling methods, trepanning methods are particularly advantageous for cutting large diameter holes, as they are much faster with less energy consumption.
Conventional trepanning methods, however, are generally used for machining straight through holes without any solution for machining curved or angular channels. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a bulk removal method or tool that is useful for machining curved or angular channels.